<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Strange Trick of Fate by Longitudinalwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947597">A Strange Trick of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longitudinalwave/pseuds/Longitudinalwave'>Longitudinalwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Rogue Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longitudinalwave/pseuds/Longitudinalwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster comes face-to-face with an alternate version of himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Rogue Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Strange Trick of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Flashroguefest's December 2020 Drabble challenge.<br/>December 7: Free Day. </p><p>Thanks for checking out my story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> It was the strangest thing. True, he and the first Robin had both been carnies once upon a time, but never in his wildest dreams would James Jesse have expected to encounter a version of himself who worked alongside Batman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta be pulling my leg. No way is there a version of me who works as a superhero’s sidekick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same thing about a version of me who’s a supervillain,” the other him replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché. So, how’d you end up with Batman?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took me in after my folks died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dick Grayson in this universe?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>